Core training involves strengthening and toning the abdominal muscles between the pelvic and stomach areas. The abdominal muscles include the transverse abdominal, internal obliques, external obliques, rectus abdominus, and the pyramidalis muscles. The abdominal muscles provide postural support in bending, flexing, and overall movement of the mid-section of the body. Additionally, the abdominal muscles facilitate breathing in depressing the thorax when exhaling.
Various training machines and methods have been developed to strengthen and tone the abdominal muscles. A majority of such machines and methods utilize a “stomach crunch” motion whereby the actor produces a force from within the abdominal region to bring the torso or upper body towards the lower body. Different body positioning may be employed (e.g., seated or lying on the floor) and weights may be included to provide resistance when performing the stomach crunching motions.
Other abdominal training machines and methods utilize a “reverse crunching motion”. These machines and methods use a variety of leg lifting motions to strengthen and tone the abdominal muscles. Specifically, these machines and methods train the abdominal muscles by requiring the actor to lift the legs from a parallel body position towards a perpendicular body position. Weights may be applied to the feet or ankles to increase resistance in the motion.
Some leg lifting machines and methods require the actor to suspend the body above the ground using the actor's arms to press against an elevated platform. Once suspended, the legs can freely rotate and perform the reverse crunching motion.
Though effective in training the abdominal muscles, these machines and methods also detrimentally impact the body by placing excessive stress on regions of the body that are unrelated to the training of the abdominal muscles. Specifically, abdominal crunching motions place stress on the neck and back especially when weights are applied to the upper body to increase resistance during the crunching motion. Reverse crunching motions place stress on the knees and hips which is further exacerbated when weights are applied to the feet or ankles. Excessive stress may also be applied against the shoulders and back when suspending the body to perform the reverse crunching motion.
The amount of stress and the likelihood of injury may increase from improper technique when using any of the above mentioned abdominal training machines or methods. Machines and methods that do not facilitate a controlled crunch or reverse crunch allow for deviations in technique. Such deviations may distribute excess stress to other parts of the body potentially causing other injuries to result from the abdominal training motions.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved machine and method to effectively train the abdominal muscles. Such a machine or method should employ a new or adapted motion to minimize stress to other parts of the body thereby reducing the potential for injury to the neck, back, shoulders, knees, hips, and other parts of the body. There is further a need for such a machine and method to include weight resistance to overload train the muscles while providing a controlled motion to prevent deviations in technique.